


Auralphonic 026: My Little Pony Fandom

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [26]
Category: My Little Pony, Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fannish Norms, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: Join Paraka, Kitsune Heart, Illya Leonov, and Voiceguy as they talk about My Little Pony fandom, how it grew separately from podfic fandom as Auralphonic normally talks about it, and how it is different from how Kitsune Heart has experienced other fandoms.To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes check out ourpinboard





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/Auralphonic_026_MLP_Fandom.mp3)  
**Length:** 0:58:34  
**Hosts:** Paraka, Kitsune Heart, Illya Leonov, and Voiceguy

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep026/).




**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
